


Through the Lens

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Teaching Loki how to use a camera





	Through the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Imagine Loki Prompt: Imagine teaching Loki how to use a camera.

I could feel my face warming up a bit as the sun was setting through my window. I finally started waking up once it had gotten too bright to ignore, but I wasn’t too upset about it. It’s my day off today and I could already tell today is lazy day. Y'know the kind where you have nothing to do, just relaxing at home and enjoying the day.

I decided to turn around only to find that side of the bed empty. I sighed in disappointment, looks like he woke up before I did.

I climbed out of my bed and fixed myself up before I presented myself to him. No matter how long we’ve been together, I still enjoy putting in the effort of making myself pretty for him. He does the same for me as well. He would make sure his outfits are formal, yet casual. When we’re alone he would always walk around shirtless just to be sure I was still turned on by him. I couldn’t help but giggle at the realization.

Once I finished, I went to towards the living room to find Loki sitting by a large window looking at the city. Usually he would turn around and give out one of his adorable smiles. But today was different, he seemed so relaxed into his own world that he didn’t even notice I was present.

I liked seeing him like this but back then, not so much. Not because he was shy, but it was in those moments when he would keep his true feelings to himself. Since he was reluctant to tell me anything at the time, I would often wonder what he was thinking.

Was he thinking about the choices he came to regret? Was he thinking about his family back home? Or was he debating whether he deserved a second chance?

I didn’t want him to struggle alone anymore, so I started to open up to him about my life. Just everything for him to understand that I am here for him. It took a bit of time, but he finally opened up to me. As a result, he was no longer feeling troubled and he began to smile a bit more. Sometimes he would look back and think otherwise, which was understandable. It takes time to overcome our former selves to become the person we want to be. Now seeing him at ease without a worry in a world has brought a smile on my face. Because for once in his life, he’s genuinely happy.

An idea soon popped out of my head as I went back to my room and came back with my camera at hand. I turned it on and started to change the settings to accommodate the morning light.

Since Loki was still in deep thought, I moved to the side to get a good angle of his face next to the window. I even knelt down so I can meet his height and I moved the lens around so I can get Loki’s upper body into the frame. Once I snapped a couple of pictures of him, he turned around and gave out a smile that I adore so much.

“What in all gods are you doing?”

I giggled, “You looked so cute that I couldn’t help it.”

He gave out a smirk, “Then by all means continue.”

I sat on his lap without any hesitation. I’m usually shy whenever he pulls that sinister smirk on me so being bold for once had him surprised. Either way he wasn’t complaining about the view.

I began taking closer photographs of Loki smiling at the camera. Sometimes he would bite his lips or just look away from the camera because he was trying to his laughter. I smiled more than ever just seeing him getting cuter and cuter by a millisecond.

“You look handsome today.”

“Thank you,” He said in an amusing tone.

“You make a fantastic model, y'know,” I giggled, “Becoming the apple of every photographer’s eye.”

He began to chuckle, “It seems I have become some sort of muse to a certain artist. Although, I never did quite understand the technicalities of this device you carry.”

I pulled away from my camera, “Don’t worry love, you have a photographer to teach you how it’s done.”

When I climbed off his lap, I could tell he was already disappointed. But how else can I teach him how to use a camera if the camera is going to be upside down. I sat next to him and pressed the Menu button to show him the settings.

“This might be a lot of information for you since this camera has a lot of features compared to other cameras. So I’ll try the best I can.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow, “Surely you have not mistaken me for my brother?”

“Let’s just say I still haven’t forgotten about the kitchen.”

“It was an accident.”

“Says the God of Mischief and Lies.”

“I swear by the gods it only happened once and it will not be repeated again.”

I kissed him on the cheek, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I then leaned the camera towards Loki, “So here are the modes. We have the basic auto mode, what it does is that it will guess what you want in a photo. It’s good start for beginners since it’s like a point and shoot camera.”

“Point and shoot?”

“Remember that tiny red camera Jane was carrying around when we went out on a double date? That’s what it looks like minus the color.”

“I see, and what about the one that says AV?”

“The AV mode stands for Aperture Priority, this lets you control how much focus you want the subject to be. For example, if you’re taking a picture of a person you change the numbers that start with an f. Depending on the number, you can make the person stand out as the background blurs. It also works the other way around too whenever you’re taking a picture of a scenery.”

“I’ll try it then,” Loki grabbed my camera and began changing the numbers as I showed him how to change it. Once he got it down, he got up and started taking pictures around the living room.

I began to smile as I remembered the early days when Loki was aloof and angry. I remember during an argument one time, he told me he will never submit to Earth’s culture. Now here he is, trying out my camera and taking a few pictures. I couldn’t help, but be proud of him. He has been through some things and has done some things, and nothing can change that. Fortunately he decided to turn it all around and change not just for me, but for himself.

Once he finished exploring, he sat next to me as I leaned in closer to him. I pressed the view button so he can see the pictures he had taken of the objects around us.

“I can see what you’re going for in these pictures, but you need to make sure what is the focus in these photographs. Otherwise no one will know what you’re trying to convey.”

“I see, well it does explain why you’re so keen on moving objects around?”

“Yep! The key in making a good photograph is for the subject to be the only thing they focus on. Let’s say I want people to know how nice my teacup looks so I take a picture of that teacup. If the table I set it in is a mess, people will assume I am conveying a different meaning. If I cleaned that table up and take it again, then people will see how nice my teacup looks. It can work both ways and the background can part of its meaning too unless I make it that way. Do you understand what I’m trying to explain?”

Loki nodded, “Yes I understand and I’ll be sure to keep that lesson in mind, but what about this setting?”

He pointed at the setting that had ‘Tv’ on it, “That stands for Shutter Priority.” Loki gave out a puzzled look, “I know it’s confusing, but this one lets you control the action of the picture.”

“How so?”

“You can either have a clear picture of a person jumping in the air or have a blurry effect. Which some people use it as an artistic opportunity. Some also use it to make designs out of flashlights, which is fun to do by the way.”

“Interesting, we should arrange an evening for these light designs then.”

I squealed out of excitement, “YES! I have so many ideas for the two of us! One of them is giving your helmet a flashy makeover!”

I proceeded to turn to the M setting of the camera, “The one with the M symbol is the Manual setting mode. Remember how I showed you the Av and TV lets you control one thing than the other? Well the Manual setting lets you control both. So in other words the world is your oyster with this setting.”

“I doubted it could have helped my days of conquering this realm.”

I could see the grin on his face, but noticed right away I was not amused.

“I was simply jesting, certainly you don’t think I’ll do it again.”

“I know you won’t, but some things are still hard to forget,” I said in a stern tone.

He grabbed my hand and started to rub my knuckles with his thumb before kissing it.

“I apologize for offending you. I’m aware wounds take time to heal no matter how long ago it’s been since I arrived to this realm. I will make the effort of not mentioning those dark times as a laughing matter.”

He placed my hand onto his cheek and stared at me for a response. I looked into his eyes and I could see he was trying. Without moving the hand away from his face, I leaned close to him and rested my forehead against his.

I whispered, “Thank you.”

Loki felt a pinch of pain when I flicked his forehead right after our tender moment.

“Ow! I have already apologized!”

“Well that’s what you get for making jokes like that!”

He continued to rub the pain out of his forehead. I know he’s going to want me to kiss it better, but he’s not getting it.

The rest of the time I showed him a couple of more modes as well as how to balance and how much light he can put in the picture.

I began to worry whether I overwhelmed him with a lot of information. Thankfully he seemed to be getting the hang of it. I began to lay down next to the window as Loki began explore around our apartment again.

I took the time to enjoy this moment right now. Just the two of us, at our small apartment, taking pictures.

_Click_

I snapped back into reality as I noticed the camera was in my face. I couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle as I turned away from him. Loki took that as a challenge as he climbed on top of me and started taking pictures of me.

I covered my face as much as possible, but Loki continues to take on this challenge as he began to tickle my side. I tried wiggling my way out, but he continued to snap more pictures. Soon I began feeling his warm lips pressed against the side of my neck and my laughter soon faded into a small moan.

I knew he was enjoying this, for I can see his smirk out of the corner of my eye. His lips then began moving his way towards my lips and I happily obliged into kissing him back.

I could never get enough of those lips of his; they’re so damn intoxicating. I sometimes wonder whether it’s part of his magic or he just happened to be a really good kisser. Either way it goes, I’m not complaining.

_Click_

I opened my eyes as I realized Loki had taken a picture of our pre-heated make out session. I snatched my camera back as I began looking at the pictures he had taken of me.

His photographs from earlier and the close ups he did of me showed an improvement. He captured exactly how I felt at those moments he had taken them. My smile that seemed so genuine, my laughter that I tried so hard to cover up, and the way my eyes light up whenever I see him.

I felt my heart skipping a beat as soon as I saw the images he had taken of our kiss. It wasn’t just a simple display of affection. It showed how much we cared and accepted each other despite the wrongdoing we may have done. Never letting each other go as we get through this together and the happy promises we will make for each other. He managed to capture the essence of our relationship.

“So what does my mentor think of her student’s work?”

“These photographs are…beautiful,” I gave him a peck on the cheek, “You really have a good eye, love.”

“That’s because I have such a wonderful mentor.”

“Your reputation as the Silver Tongue precedes you. Perhaps we should continue where we left off.”

I got up as I grabbed Loki’s hand as we headed towards our bedroom.

“Perhaps we should make use of this camera as well.”

I turned around to see Loki giving out a cocky smug. I leaned towards him as I gently tucked his hair behind his ear, “No.”

I grabbed the camera off of his hands and placed it on top of a table.

“Why take it when you can just experience it yourself.”


End file.
